Demeo and Angelet
by Slayrbellz
Summary: Angels and demons, spectral creatures cursed forever as natural enemies; as different as black and white. This is until two star crossed lovers take their lives and change the pace. So let us look now at the start of our tragic tale...


**Demeo and Angelet**

It is with great regret and a twisted sense of relief that I tell this tale, for it was one of the strangest and most tragic of all my cases. So let us start from the beginning. Angels and demons, spectral creatures cursed forever as natural enemies; as different as black and white. This is until two star crossed lovers take their lives and almost cause a war in the middle of London. So let us look now, at the start of our tragic tale.

Big Ben's massive hour hand reached nine, its minute hand on twelve and the giant bells rang out to the entire city, boldly declaring the hour of nine in the morning.

Far below, out of way from horse drawn carts and carriages, two men stood on the sidewalk under the city's clock.

"Ahh! Why does that thing have to be so damn loud?" Claude shouted over the clock's deafening toll.

"Many people can't afford clocks. Without old Big Ben here, how would they know the time?" Sebastian pointed out.

"How would they…- Sebastian, who cares! It's not our business who can tell the time!" Claude exclaimed.

"Oh have a heart, Claude."

Claude gave Sebastian an odd look.

"What's gotten into you this time?"

Sebastian tilted his head back and spun around with his arms out like a young boy. "Oh Claude, I'm in love. It's the best I've ever felt! It has to be love!"

Claude shook his head sadly and covered his face with a hand.

"Your creepy dolls don't count, Sebastian."

The comment earned Claude a very real glare from Sebastian.

"I'm serious, Claude. But alas, I fear she does not return my feelings." He slumped miserably against the stone wall behind them.

Claude snorted, "No surprise there. Sebastian, we are demons. We're not exactly well liked."

The only reaction he got was another miserable glare.

"Oh Beelzebub! You've fallen for Elizabeth again haven't you?" Claude assumed.

"The way she looks at me is – is just – The other day she put a frilly, pink bonnet on my head and said I looked adorable!"

Having heard enough, Claude, took him by the shoulders. "Oh for hell's sake man, get a grip. She's engaged to your master! You -" He paused.

"I've got it! A little raven told me that a feast is to be held at one of the head angel's residence here in London tonight. We could go and try to find some other poor soul to focus your insecurities on! It's foolproof!"

"Are you crazy? Angels! We'd be slain before even getting to the door!" Sebastian argued. "I don't have a death wish, thank you!" he added.

"Sebastian, you're the best fighter we have in all the ranks!"he pointed out.

"Oh so you'll just cower behind me if we get attacked then?" Sebastian questioned.

"Pretty much."

"Master, Master Grell, guess what?" The inexperienced and very clumsy maid came charging in the room, tripping over the large china vase in the corner. It smashed to the floor.

"Oh God, I'm sorry! I'll clean it right away!"

She had almost run out before the red head man stopped her. "Leave it, Meilin, I'll get it later."

She looked startled and a little scared. "Um, yes, okay."

The red head turned to her. "William chewed you out again, didn't he?"

Meilin looked down, pretending to straighten her skirts. "Yes, sir."

"Don't think much of it, he does that to everyone. Now, what were you so excited about when you came in here?"

She didn't answer, only shook her head.

"You know one way or the other; I'll get it out of you." Grell said with a smile.

She shook her head. "You won't like it, you won't like it at all, Master!"

"Tell me or I'll take your glasses."

Meilin backed up and put both hands on either side of her glasses, as if afraid they would fly off. "Okay, okay! William has arranged a marriage between you and Angela Blanc!"

"WHAT!"

The mask's ceramic perfection felt smooth like hard satin in Sebastian's hands. Its color was a perfect angle white, and though he detested the color of no color, he lifted the mask to his face. Now the masked face that stared back at him was that of a stranger in black. Lines etched in black wound, twisted and overlapped to create an intricate design resembling Celtic art that framed the eyes of the wearer. The design accentuated Sebastian's pure onyx eyes. From the left eye of the mask a single, black tear seemed to trickle down. On the right side, the cheek of the mask plunged down to meet the wearer's jaw line. Right on the cheekbone, the Japanese symbol for destiny was painted in crimson.

Satisfied with the reflection, Sebastian proceeded to go and find his master and Claude. Hopefully, no angel would recognize him tonight as a demon.

The white mask reflected his own, Sebastian could see across the room. The one thing missing was the kanji symbol representing passion on the right side. What stood in its place was the ancient Celtic symbol of passion. Even from across the large room, her green eyes stood out like a bright beacon. Layers of white velvet cascaded from her shoulders to the tiled floor. Though her face was shadowed by the mask and deep hood Sebastian saw the few strands of long red hair that peeked out, itching for a man's hands to run through its smooth perfection. She was an angel, quite literally.

"Who is she?" he whispered. Sebastian dared not take his eyes off her, fearing she would disappear as he watched.

Claude followed his gaze.

"That would be one of the elder angel's sons. I think that one is Grell Sutcliffe."

Now Sebastian did turn.

"Son... are you sure? I've never seen anyone so absolutely perfect and beautiful. I must meet him," Sebastian said decidedly.

Claude shook his head and didn't bother arguing with him. It would make no difference any way.

Sebastian slowly made his way across the room toward the one called Grell. He was a total personification of perfection. Again their eyes met and the sudden infatuation deepened. Grell started weaving his way through the crowd toward the demon.

"Would you like to come onto the porch with me?" Sebastian asked as he reached Grell.

A small smile teased the corners of his perfect lips and he followed Sebastian outside.

"You're an angel," Sebastian said.

That smile teased the corners of Grell's mouth again, sending desirable shivers down Sebastian's spine. He wanted to feel those satin lips so bad it took most of his strength to resist.

"May I know the name of my admirer?" Grell asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

Grell took a step closer. "I like the sound of that, it's beautiful."

"So are you…Grell," Sebastian murmured.

Neither could resist any longer. Grell practically threw himself at Sebastian. The second their skin touched one another's the soul of a demon and angel locked together. There was no question, they had to be destined.

"A demon in the house of an angel! Unacceptable!" Ash Landers snarled.

"Calm yourself Ash. Sebastian is a young demon, as with Claude. They are still easily influenced and may not be as bad as the others," William said calmly.

Still Ash began to draw his rapier until a white gloved hand stopped him.

"Ash, I will not have you spill blood at the party. Do not become like the creatures we hunt," William told him firmly and slid the weapon back in its sheath.

Sebastian's kiss still burned on Grell's lips later that night. For a demon he was surprisingly, but very desirably gentle. His kiss was hotter and sweeter than all the fruit of the Cloud Garden. Not only that, but his voice, oh his voice! Grell could listen to that voice the rest of eternity and never grow tired of it. It was deep but smooth and soft as velvet and satin.

An odd sound outside brought Grell's attention to the balcony. Below, a dark figure tossed small pebbles at the window.

"Sebastian are you crazy? William will kill you!" Grell whispered loudly when he saw the figure climbing the wall to the balcony.

"Good, I would rather die than not see you again," the love-struck demon replied.

A smile curled Grell's lips and he could not hold back.

"You're the brightest point in all eternity," Sebastian murmured against his lips.

"Ditto."

"Master Grell, the hot water is ready for your bath. Are you ready?" Meilin called from the hall. The door began to creak open.

"Hold that thought," Grell told Sebastian, putting a finger to his lips.

Sebastian watched the playful bounce in Grell's step with fascination as he hurried back to quiet the maid.

By now Sebastian had climbed over the railing and leaned casually against it, awaiting his love's return.

"Now where were we?" Grell smiled when he returned, taking Sebastian's hand. Once again their arms were locked around one another.

"I want to marry you," Sebastian whispered.

"Then we shall," Grell answered. "Meet me tomorrow at the foot of Big Ben just before nine and we shall find a preacher."

"I know just the man," Sebastian smiled and kissed him again.

"I leave my heart with you until then, look after it well," Sebastian whispered as he climbed back over the rail.

"Of course, look after mine also." Grell returned.

While climbing down Sebastian's foot suddenly slipped and he slid several feet down the wall, falling into the flower bed below.

"Sebastian! Are you alright?" Grell strained to see over the railing.

"Yes, I don't know about the flowers though."

A man shaped impression now dampened the yellow blooms.

"They were ugly anyway," Grell said. "Be safe, my Sebby."

"Sweet dreams, my angel," Sebastian returned and blew a kiss to him.

The cool morning breeze blew gently through brilliant red hair as Grell made his way quietly from the back of the house to the carriage house.

"Ah, good morning William," he said cheerfully to the tall, dark man standing by the window.

"Ah yes, Grell. Can you explain this to me?" William pointed to the impression of Sebastian in the flower bed.

"Umm, I was practicing with my scythe last night, and I guess I got a little carried away," he said with the most cherubic innocence.

The only answer he got was a a "Hmph."

The man who stood before the two lovebirds was cloaked in all black with long messy silver hair. His eyes couldn't be seen behind the thick bangs that stopped jaggedly at the bridge of his nose.

"Why hello again, Sebastian!" the strange man greeted. "What service can the undertaker provide you today. Do I finally have the honor of fitting your young master with a beautiful coffin?"

"I'm afraid not, Undertaker. We would like you to marry us," Sebastian calmly stated.

"GYAHAHAH! GYAHAHAH!" the odd man now rolled on the mahogany floor.

"Oh, oh!…that's a good one Sebastian! If only all my customers had as good a sense of humor as you!"

Undertaker reached on the self for a cat skull that sat there, placing it on his hand like a puppet.

"Good one, good one Sebastian! Give us another!" He cackled like a lunatic while making the jaw of the skull move.

"It wasn't a joke. I am serious. We want you to marry us," Sebastian said in a dark tone bordering on dangerous.

"Eh?"

"GYAHA – Wait, are actually serious about this?"

Sebastian's only answer was a hard, red glare.

"Sebastian, even if I could legally marry the two of you, unless of course you were both dead, I couldn't marry a man and a well…. half-man," he admitted, inspecting Grell like some alien specimen.

" What's that supposed to mean!" Grell shouted.

"No offense, Grell, but you've always seemed more woman than man," blurted Undertaker.

A low growl from Sebastian quickly shut him up.

"Alright, alright, I'll marry you! Please no tickle torture! You know what that does to me!" Undertaker surrendered.

They were wed within the next hour.

"Ash Landers," Claude growled at the approaching angel.

"You two came to a party to which you were not invited last night," the hot head angel almost spat. "As punishment for this unspeakable offense, I challenge you, Sebastian Michaelis to the death!"

Though his fighting instincts burned for release, Sebastian calmly refused.

"I cannot and will not accept your challenge Ash. There are better ways to handle this than violence surely," he said.

The aggressive feral hiss that sounded from Claude would send chills down the backs of even the bravest soldiers.

"What's wrong with you Sebastian? Since when do demons refuse a fight?" he hissed angrily.

"Since it is not necessary, Claude. You waste energy by fighting pointlessly. Do you not see that?" Sebastian insisted.

Another chilling hiss was Claude's response. "You disgrace the demon clans!"

Sebastian's red pupils had narrowed to dangerous slits now. "Then you are a fool, my friend."

Claude hissed once more dangerously then launched himself, sword drawn, at Ash. Luckily for the oblivious humans who couldn't see them, lightning and thunder roared over the fight between supernatural beings. However it was not long before Claude, filled with indignant rage, left too big an opening and the angel's gold sword plunged through his chest, killing him quickly. His black blood dripped like ink from the sky and mixed with the rain as his body fell hard to the deserted street.

"NO!" Sebastian screamed.

"What's the matter, Sebastian? Surprised I killed your weak friend. Your next on my list," Ash taunted cruelly.

Rage filled Sebastian like nothing he'd ever felt. His demon eyes narrowed to deadly slits and all rational thought left his mind. Great black leathery wings emerged from his back as his true demon form took over. What had been human hands moments before changed to razor-like claws and black smoke seemed to swirl around him like a hundred screaming tortured souls.

Shadows leaped from their places on the walls and surrounding areas to latch around Ash's throat, slowly strangling him.

With Ash backed up against the wall, Sebastian moved forward, his red eyes glowing like hot coals.

"You really thought killing one would defeat all? We are not so naïve as that. Your arrogance ends here, Ash Landers. From here on, you will be no more than a demon," Sebastian growled. Then gripped and with force enough to tear apart rock, he ripped the angel's white wings from his back.

Ash's screams of agony rose even above the roaring thunder. After realizing what he'd done, Sebastian ran. Surely Grell would hate him. He couldn't face seeing that fear or hate in his perfect green eyes…not now.

"Sebastian, I've been so worried!"

The arms he thought would forever shun him now locked themselves around him.

"You don't hate me?" he asked in shock.

"Of course not, Ash had asked for it a long time ago. Maybe it'll teach him not to piss off hot demons anymore, especially my demon," Grell went on.

"You do realize I'll have to leave, don't you. The others will hunt me and not stop for this," Sebastian told Grell.

"I'll go with you! Where would we go though?" Grell said immediately.

"No, you stay here for now. I will not risk harm to you for a mess I created. I swear I will find a way back to you," Sebastian said gently, kissing his beautiful red hair.

"We'll find a way…somehow," the red head repeated.

"Please! I need your help! This I cannot do alone!" Grell pleaded with the strange man.

"Why? I already married the two of you. What more can a man do?" the Undertaker said.

Grell snarled in frustration. "If you will not, I shall take my life here and now."

"Don't get blood on my floor. Oh, and make sure you pick a coffin first. I don't like choosing for my customers."

Grell's jaw dropped. "When exactly did you lose your mind?"

"Can't remember really, so it can't be important! What were you saying now?" the Undertaker replied.

"Help me fake my death, you imbecile!"

A light bulb seemed to light above the man's tall hat.

"Stay."

After much rummaging and throwing things about, the Undertaker returned holding a small needle.

"Poke yourself with this and you'll fall right to sleep tonight. So deep a sleep they'll think you're dead! It's fool proof!"

"So it wouldn't work for you then," Grell muttered.

"Eh?"

The Undertaker was supposed to bring the message that Grell wasn't really dead to Sebastian but too many shiny things distracted him on the way and soon he became hopelessly lost.

"What can I do ya for, eh?"

"The strongest, deadliest you have," Sebastian answered.

"Right, whiskey or vodka?" the bartender asked.

"What? No, I've already tried drinking. It can't erase the pain. The only thing I can do now is join him."

"Son," the bartender said, coming around the counter. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's never to let break ups get ya down." "Actually, I've got something that might help. My little secret." He tossed a small bottle of clear liquid to Sebastian.

"They call it laughing gas, I think. Take a couple whiffs of that and you're higher than a bird flyin' through poison cloud on Sunday."

"You go on and give it a try."

The burial chamber remained silent as the dead, as it naturally should. He lay there, on a stone slab, ready to be buried alongside other angels who had come before. Despite the grief that tore his heart in two, Sebastian smiled, for they would find two bodies to be buried come morning, one of a demon.

"And yet even in the tendrils of death, you cannot lose any of your stunning beauty, my angel, my Grell." He knelt and kissed his forehead, gently stroking his fingers through the fiery red hair. He failed to notice the very small flicker of the long lashes framing bright green eyes.

Sebastian unscrewed the cap of the bottle the bartender had given him. The scent was very strong, but he figured he had smell it very close to let it do its job. He brought the bottle to his nose and took a few deep breaths of it. He felt its powerful effects almost immediately. Despite the situation, he wanted to dance and sing at the same time, jump from a hundred cliffs at once. He jumped up and spun in circles until he got too dizzy and then fell back against the stone Grell's body lay on. He found the green eyes open and watching him with that same foxy smile as before.

"You're here, you're alive! Wow, that worked quicker than I thought. I must have died while spinning. That poison is amazing!"

"Poison!" Grell exclaimed, snatching the bottle from the floor. He took a few sniffs of it to try and identify it. Of course that put him in the same state as Sebastian.

"I don't really care what it is as long as you're here!" Grell giggled.

Sense already lost the two spun and danced like fools until they fell dead in each other's arms.

I guess love really is a fool's game.


End file.
